


For the Sake of Concerned Muggles

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clumsiness, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Fleur and Tonks are on holiday and Fleur is determined to return to England with a tan.





	For the Sake of Concerned Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 13 prompt 'The Sun'.

Fleur cracked an eye open at the sound of laughter. Across the beach, Tonks had managed to trip and face-plant into the sand. Somehow, she’d managed not to drop the drinks she was bringing back, and her arms stuck up awkwardly with one bottle in each hand.

With a low chuckle and shake of her head, Fleur peeled herself off her towel and got up to wander over.

“That was a very impressive fall,” she said, plucking the bottles from Tonks’ hands so she could push herself up.

“Well, I always aim to be spectacular,” Tonks said, getting onto her knees and looking up with a sandy face.

Fleur tucked one bottle under her left arm and reached out to brush the sand from her face. She clucked a little when ruffling Tonks' hair shook free far more sand than could have been gathered in that one fall. Tonks’ ability to trip over nothing was legendary and even though it happened all the time, Fleur never ceased to be amazed.

“You are certainly something, my love,” she sighed, pressing one of the bottles to her face and then her chest to ward off some of the heat.

One of the bottles disappeared from her grip before she even registered Tonks moving.

“Certainly overheated,” Tonks muttered, swigging the contents of the bottle and managing to spill some down her chin.

Fleur reached out and wiped it away, then licked her fingers clean. No point in wasting a drop of the cool, sweet juice.

They wandered back over to their towels, and Fleur finished her own drink by the time they got there. While Tonks collapsed onto her towel, managing to kick up a cloud of sand somehow, Fleur lay down a little more gracefully.

“Ugh, it’s too hot for sunbathing today,” Tonks muttered.

“Go for a swim then,” Fleur said, lying on her stomach and resting her head on her folded forearms. After so long in England, she had become a pale, ghostly thing. She intended to return with a golden tan. It would take many days in the sun, as her Veela genetics made tanning difficult, but she was determined.

Tonks muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like ‘tanning spells’ but Fleur ignored her. It wasn’t the same and Tonks knew it.

“At least let me put some actual sun cream on you,” Tonks said, shifting on her towel and then digging through her bag.

“I used spells,” Fleur murmured.

“Oh, I know,” Tonks laughed. “But no one else knows. Muggles see you out here for hours without applying anything. They’re getting concerned.”

Fleur smiled. “Ah, yes, we must not worry the muggles. For their sake, you may.”

Tonks made a quiet, triumphant sound that only made Fleur grin wider. She was so transparent but Fleur could hardly argue her point. And when warm hands started smoothing the slightly cooler cream over her back, she couldn’t help but sigh and relax even further.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made an edit for this fic, which you can see [here on tumblr](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/182791025978/fleur-delacour-x-nymphadora-tonks-for-femslash).


End file.
